Just Will
by Shion A. Lee
Summary: A Harvest Moon's Addict Challenge by Regardless1604. Done around Will from Sunshine Islands. I'll be happy if I can give him a little more depth than what you see in the game.
1. Intro

**Intro.**

William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III. Who needed introductions when your whole name was a paragraph? A paragraph that had basically settled his reputation in the city he grew up. The rich boy. The one who's house everyone wanted to throw their parties at. The one who got backstabbed in the end. Who was just so, sooooo bored with everything around him. Something needed to change. Ennui had nearly been the death of him but he was done with it. Absolutely done. In this town he would be just Will.


	2. River

**River.**

He could sit and watch the rivers forever, the way the various ones crisscrossed through the island. When his work was done nothing was better then to drink in the beauty surrounding them. They wound their way around rocks and stones constantly working their way on the land and eroding the trenches they lived in further and further. At their ends they met up with the large body of ocean, always creating something new. On hot days it was almost unbearable to stand close to them, but Will always did. After all, there was nothing in the world like lava.


	3. Farm

**Farm.**

Will hadn't meant to go that way but somehow he did. Taking an unexpected turn that led him to an island he hadn't been on before. He had only been in town a few days so there were many people he hadn't yet met. The island he now found himself on was beautiful, well arranged rows of crops spreading out across a tidy field. In the distance he could hear the contented clucking of chickens. A modest farm house stood off to one side. Gazing at the simplicity with appreciation he made a mental note to meet whoever lived there.


	4. Warmth

**Warmth.**

Will sat calmly in the middle of Meadow Island, watching his breath form puffs in the winter air, his year had been busy since he arrived in the summer. The islands were slowly growing busier thanks to her.

"Aren't you cold?" He looked over his shoulder to see Chelsea standing there, a mountain of scarves wrapped around her neck.

He looked at his plain gray jacket and one modest blue scarf.

"No, not really."

She rummaged around a bit in her bag before pulling out a small pink thermos.

"Here. Hot chocolate. Stay warm."

"Thanks." He said, feeling its warmth.


	5. Clouds

**Clouds.**

"You know once, I knew someone who thought clouds were always in the same place and as the Earth rotated we got to see different ones." Will said, placing his pickaxe down.

Lily's deep black eyes grew wide, "No way. You knew someone that stupid?"

Will laughed, "Not stupid Lily, just imaginative."

"Well they know now right?" She said, still dubious.

"I don't know." Will looked up at the rocky ceiling above him, trying to picture what the clouds might look like outside, "I never said anything."

"Sometimes you too nice, you know that?"

"Yeah. I probably am." He agreed.


	6. Bells

**Bells.**

Evening had fallen and Will had planned on going straight home, but remembered he had an errand to run on Verdure. A summer breeze caught up and he heard bells ringing faintly in the distance. He looked over, wondering where they were coming from… BAM!

"Whoops!" Will rubbed his forehead, feeling a small bump, then looked up. Her light brown hair was sticking up at odd angles and there was a small tear in one of her clear blue eyes. Chelsea!

"I'm sorry! Are you OK? Are you hurt?"

She smiled, winced a bit, rubbing her own bump, "It's alright."


	7. Love

**Love.**

"Will… H-have you ever been in love?"

Will glanced up from his book, looking at Sabrina's shy blushing face. He had lived on the islands for over a year now and had become rather good friends with his cousin. The spring rain had kept them indoors together a lot of late.

Will thought for a moment, "… Have you?"

Sabrina's face turned deep red, "I think…. I think maybe I… m-might be…"

Will smiled, "Well, I hope he's a good guy."

"Will… You avoided my question…" Sabrina frowned.

"Yeah, guess I did. Sorry." Will laughed, turning back to his book.


	8. Cold

**Cold.**

"Here. Put this on." Will draped his jacket over Chelsea's small shoulders.

"Oh, what's this for?" She looked at him quizzically, "It is summer, you know?"

"Well, it's getting dark and we're on the beach so I just thought you would get cold soon, my lady." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets and trying to keep his face from turning red. He always tried hard to talk normally, but when he got nervous around Chelsea he would talk fast and properly, like he was used to.

She laughed lightly, wrapping it tighter around her, "Thank you, kind sir!"


	9. Coffee

**Coffee.**

Will walked under the rocky opening that led into the mines.

"Surprise!" He said cheerily. Lily turned from where she was working, clearly not surprised.

"Hello Will. You seem in a good mood today."

Will had been in a good mood a lot, actually.

"Yeah." He agreed, "I know you've been here since early so I brought you coffee. Not sure how you take it so I just did it how I usually do."

Lily took a sip, "I've never had this before… It's bitter."

"You've never had coffee?" Will asked, blue eyes wide.

"Apparently I haven't been missing much."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N I actually love coffee! Hehe! But Lily is too used to tea. I had trouble keeping this one at 100 words…


	10. Gift

**Gift.**

When Will had seen her talking to him, he felt a small sour feeling welling inside the back of his throat. Jealousy? He was only in town two days a week and he was never talkative, so why did they have to look so _friendly_? After a moment he turned around, crossing back over to Sprout Island. Lily was relaxing, gazing out over the water. He sat down by her.

"I'm not desperate for company, Will." She said cooly.

"Well maybe I am." He said, forcing a little smile.

"You? You get along with everyone."

Will laughed, "It's a gift."


	11. Fire

**Fire.**

He couldn't tell where it had started, but it was spreading. He tried everything to stop it. But the flames continued higher. He could feel it now, the heat blistering his skin. In the distance he could hear someone crying, and he felt an urgency to go to them, but the fire was too large now. It continued to push him back, nowhere to turn. Will shut his eyes, it was over... He gasped, sucking in air, and he found himself staring at his ceiling. He felt hot and sticky, his sheets clinging to his damp back. Just a dream.


	12. Marriage

**Marriage.**

Something caught Will's eye, causing him to step inside the small but well stocked shop. He picked it up gently, feeling its softness under his rough fingers. It was so bright and beautiful.

"Getting married Will?" Will jumped, nearly loosing grip of the feather.

"Sorry!" He said quickly, carefully placing the feather back.

"You've been here a while, one of the island's ladies has had to have caught your eye right?" Chen grinned.

"I don't know…" Will thought carefully, "It's such a big step, I don't think I'm ready…"

Chen laughed, "Well when you are, you know where to come!"


	13. Death

**Death.**

"AUGH!" Will winced, turning around to see what had tripped him, "… Chelsea?"

She sat under a tree, her knees curled up against her chest, so pale, eyes red.

"Are you… OK?" The answer was obviously no.

Will sat down next to her. She turned to look at him, her face tragic.

"She… she's dead…" She choked.

"What? Who is?" Will felt concern spread over him.

"…My cow, my first one."

"Oh. Oh no…" Will hesitantly put his arm around her, drawing her small body close to his, "I'm sorry… for tripping on you…"

"Its OK…" She replied, "I'm OK."


	14. LookALike

**Look-A-Like.**

Will could hear her giggling quietly in the corner. He was used to his cousin laughing over whatever books she was reading and smiled lightly whenever he heard it.

"Will… ehehe… Come here!" She gestured for him to come over.

"What is it?"

Sabrina was looking at one of Regis' old family albums, pointing to a picture.

"He… Looks… Just like you!"

It was a small Pomeranian, with large blue eyes.

"What? Isn't that Aunt Kara's old dog? That thing hated me! I look nothing like it."

She laughed more, Will was a little annoyed, "I think you do, Will!"


	15. Apple

**Apple.**

Will blinked, how early was it? She looked so _cheery._

"… Uh… Look what I woke up to this morning Will! Aren't they _amazing_?"

Will looked down from Chelsea's dirt smudged face to the basket she held in her hands. Full of ripe apples. His sleep was fading and he could process what was going on.

"Oh…" He said slowly, "They're awesome…"

"Thanks!" She smiled, "I… wanted you to… have them." She pushed the basket towards him.

He carefully took it from her, but noticed she was avoiding his eyes.

"Are you OK?"

"Well... Its… You're not wearing a shirt…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wanted to do this so bad! LOL


	16. Life

**Life.**

Will had been on the date for 20 minutes and was already feeling antsy. He missed the islands, so beautiful this fall. The city was only windy and cold. He looked at the girl across from him. A scion's daughter wearing far too much makeup, a gaudy diamond necklace drooping down across her chest. He suddenly felt ill.

"I feel really sick. I'm going to leave."

"Now?" She asked harshly, "We just _got _here!"

Will was already gone. He knew his parents would be furious but he had already made his choice, he had given up this life long ago.


	17. Night

**Night.**

Will heard footsteps crunching in the sand behind him, so he sat up and looked over his shoulder.

"Pfft! You have sand in your hair!"

"Oh, hi Denny."

"Hey man!" He replied cheerily, "No offence, but this isn't the greatest place to sleep Will."

Will smiled, "I wasn't sleeping. I was down in the caves all day today so I wanted to get some fresh air before I went back indoors. I really love the night."

"Same here, I catch some freaky looking fish around this time!"

"I can't say that's why I love it but, sounds cool… I guess."


	18. Children

**Children.**

Lily burst through Will's door, looking rather flustered.

Will looked up from his bowl of cereal, swallowing his bite, "Lily? What's wrong?"

"Look!" She said, moving to the side so Will could see Charlie and Eliza standing behind her.

"Miss Lily _said _she would help us bake cookies!" Eliza said, crossing her arms.

Lily looked at Will darkly, "I don't know when I supposedly said this, but I can't cook, I don't even have a kitchen." Her face was strait but her eyes said "Help."

Will put down his spoon, trying to hold back his laughter.

"OK. Let's bake cookies!"


	19. Sun

**Sun.**

Will took a long swig of water, even though it was chilly autumn outside the mines never ceased to feel musty. When in the mines he always found himself thinking of the sky, the various ways he'd seen it. The dark black night sky, with so many stars. The intense blue sky, that seemed to go on forever in the summertime. The pale sky that was draped overhead now, warning of winter's approach. But mostly, he thought of the sun. Wishing for just one moment he could feel its warmth soaking through his clothes and shining brightly on his face.


	20. Beach

**Beach.**

The wind was merciless on the shores, why had he even come out here this close to winter? Oh, that's right. Because of her.

"Thanks for helping me! Everyone else was busy. I'm trying to catch a Bluefin Tuna. If I can get one of those, my autumn will be complete!" He could somewhat see her mouth moving behind the fury of hair being whipped in her face.

"Chelsea, this is crazy! You're gonna catch a cold!" Will replied.

"What?" She couldn't hear him over the gales.

"Never mind."

Will knew it was better to just go along with it.


	21. Harvest Festival

**Harvest Festival.**

"Hi Will, I noticed you weren't at the festival today so I brought you some lef… What's wrong with your face?"

Will stared through red rimmed eyes at Elliot. "I have a cold." He said plainly, very tired and very annoyed that someone came to his house when he was so miserable.

"Oh, Ok… Well Chelsea brought these awesome yams and-"

"Thanks." Will said taking the bowl from Elliot's hands and beginning to shut his door.

"Wait! You look really bad, do you need someone to come over and help you?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Well… Ok then. Bye Will."

"Bye."


	22. Afraid

**Afraid.**

"Seriously, Will. Why don't you tell her already?"

"Huh?" Will looked over at Lily from his bowl of half eaten pasta. They were taking a break from work at Halia's café.

Lily sighed, taking another sip of tea, "Chelsea. You've been looking at her from the window for the last half hour; it's actually kind of creepy. Just tell her that you like her already."

Will laughed, "I don't like her though, I was just thinking."

Lily arched a thin black eyebrow, "You're afraid?"

Will flushed, "Lily, look, I said it's not like-"

"Ok, ok…" She interrupted, "Whatever you say."


	23. Hate

**Hate.**

Throughout his life Will had only know a very basic sense of hate.

"I hate spinach."  
>"I hate it when my sister pulls my hair."<p>

But suddenly he knew that those feelings had barely brushed the surface of how deep the feeling could run.

"Did he know?" He said coldly.

"No…" Chelsea replied vacantly, "He didn't. It was all in my head, but somehow I got my hopes up. I didn't know he liked her…" Her voice trailed off.

Will sighed, he was going to be the good guy… again. He patted her head gently.

"Sorry that happened to you."


	24. Birth

**Birth.**

It had been years since he last saw his sister, and it was weird to see her again. On the islands no less, the one place he felt relatively free from his family's grasp.

"Hmm… You look bigger since I saw you last." Will smirked.

"You brat!" She slapped his shoulder, wow, pregnant women could hit hard. "Anyways, I'm here because the baby is going to be born sometime next month. I know you haven't visited home since the blind date incident, but I was hoping you maybe could, for me."

"I'll think about it." He smiled, earning another hit.


	25. Farmer

**Farmer.**

"Oof! Sorry! You OK?"

For once Will had been ran into, instead of doing it himself. He stared at the wild green eyes of the boy who had bumped into him.

"I'm fine." He said, brushing his shirt off, "…You are?

"Mark!" He said, brimming with confidence, "The new farmer!"

"I'm Will… New farmer?" One farmer had caused enough turbulence in his life. Now another?

"Well, I don't officially have a farm… yet! I'm going to make my big start here! Plus there's that rancher girl, I think I can learn a bit from her."

Will smiled wryly, "Sounds nice."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: OMG GUYS! Chapter 25! I'm a quarter of the way through this thing!

Will Mark be a love rival for Chelsea?

lolnotreallyno, but I'm hoping he can make Will a little jealous~ heh


	26. Food

**Food. **

"UGH. Will. Seriously. Why did you have to make so much food?" Denny flopped over his chair, Elliot and Mark moaned in agreement.

Will crossed his arms defensively, "You were the ones who decided to crash my place on the Starry Night festival."

"Where did you _get_ all this anyways?" Mark laughed, lamely trying to stuff a piece of cherry pie in his mouth.

"I… Sabrina cooked it for me." Will lied, so what if he had made all this food and then never got the guts to ask Chelsea to join him? He had cooked way too much anyways.


	27. Blushing

**Blushing.**

He had one foot on the boat when suddenly he heard shouting.

"Will! Wait!"

He glanced over his shoulder to see Chelsea, out of breath, looking very upset.

"Are you OK?" He asked, sliding his bag off his shoulders and walking towards her.

"I heard… you were… leaving… the islands…" She gasped between breaths.

"Yeah…" He said, her face fell, "Just for a week, my sister's having her baby."

"… Oh! Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid!" Chelsea slapped her forehead, then looked up at him, her face bright red, "Have a nice trip."

Will mussed her hair, "I will."


	28. Sickness

**Sickness.**

Spring was in full bloom on the island and everyone was enjoying it… Except Lily.

Will knocked lightly on the door of her hotel room… No response. He tested the knob, then lightly opened it.

"Lily?"

She was balled up under a mountain of covers, her hair stuck to her damp forehead, she looked at him through swollen eyes.

"…Will?"

"Oh man, look at you!" He tried to stay quiet. "How did you get so sick while I was gone?"

"I got it from you, you jerk." She mushed her head further into her pillow.

"Stay here, I'll make soup."


	29. Fireworks

**Fireworks.**

Lily and Will were seated at their usual spot in Halia's. The sun was just nearly set, leaving deep red marks across the cool spring sky.

Lily sat down her cup of tea, "This year…" She said, looking at Will seriously, "I want to see the fireworks at the beach for sure."

Will laughed, trying to hold in a mouthful of salad, "Yeah, I guess I do too, where did that come from?"

"They sky. It reminded me that I missed them last year."

"Oh yeah. We did miss them huh?" Will mused, watching the last sliver of sun disappear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N: Sorry this update took a while, I honestly couldn't figure out what to do for it since I am pretty much writing chronologically now and they are in spring.


	30. Trees

**Trees.**

Will had seen trees in a lot of places. The pathetic scraggly trees they placed in cities, in an uninspired attempt to keep them "green." The great pine trees that decorated the mountains where he would visit his grandmother. The tall skinny pine trees that dotted the white sand beaches in the south, where he was dragged with his family to mingle with other elites during the winter. But if he had to pick a favorite they were trees here on the island, during the spring. Soft pink petals spindled down around him, almost like snow. Nothing could be better.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

OK SO IM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED I DONT ACTUALLY HAVE A VERY GOOD EXCUSE OTHER THAN I SORT OF RAN DRY ON INSPIRATION FOR THIS BUT I STILL FULLY INTEND TO FINISH SO HERE WE GO 30 DOWN 70 TO GO


	31. Harvest Goddess

**Harvest Goddess.**

They were having lunch like always, and he had made one small comment. The light had been hitting her just right and he simply made note of how beautiful she looked. And suddenly he saw something in her eyes he'd never seen before. Before he had the chance to ask about it, he felt her small fingers running through his hair and then she was kissing him. His first kiss with Lily, with the smell of green tea wafting up around them. He wasn't really one for religion, but he was thanking the Harvest Goddess he hadn't ordered garlic bread.


	32. Books

**Books.**

Whether or not she knew it, Will had read every book Sabrina had bought for herself. Unlike his Uncle's musty tomes that crowded the library, all of hers were gently loved, with creases running down their spines from repeated reading. And every page he turned would waft up the light smell of lilacs that seemed to hover around his cousin at all times. At first he read the stories just so he knew who she was mumbling about all day, but at some point he became genuinely interested in them. His favorite was about a prince who chased a fox.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sorry to leave the last chapter hanging a bit, my intention for this story was never for it to be all romance all the time, rather I'd just like to hint at romance here and there, however this is hard to keep up because romance is interesting, and fun heheh…

If any of you are wondering about which pairing it will end with, I feel it fair to tell you that at this point I don't actually know. Right now I'm letting the story guide itself as the different themes carry it along. I hope no matter which pairing you prefer you still find the story enjoyable.


	33. Necklace

**Necklace.**

He honestly couldn't remember how long he had the necklace. Usually it was underneath his clothes, and he was comforted just by feeling its weight against his chest. Every once and a while he would take it out, run his fingers over its cool stone surface. He didn't have many memories of his grandfather. Almost none at all. But the fact that someone had cared about him, cared enough to hand carve him something out of stone, always made him smile. The necklace was far more valuable to him than any of the pricey gifts his parents had given him.


	34. Serenity

**Serenity.**

How did she look so serene? While she chipped efficiently at rocks he felt a million questions about to boil over inside. Did she like him? You don't go kiss someone you don't like. She glanced over at him and he tried not to let her see him staring, but he realized it was too late.

"…Look Will…" Lily began, and already he knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"I just got a little caught up the other day, please don't let it bother you."

"OK." He smiled politely to her, "Of course not…"


	35. So What?

**So What?**

"I just thinks it's strange is all."

Will felt annoyed by all of it; her high pitched voice, the yip of a small fluffy dog, the tapping of her acrylic nails that could be heard clearly even through the receiver of the telephone. He opened his mouth to say something but she continued, "I mean you really should have a wife William, you're almost 24-"

"So what?" He interrupted sharply, and the force of his voice surprised even himself.

There was a long pause filled with static over the receiver.

"… Well your father's coworker has a lovely dau-"

_Click._


	36. Marathon

**Marathon.**

Will was pretty sure that the grandfather clock in his room had actually gotten_ louder. _Sleep seemed to become more and more impossible as time passed. So finally he pulled on his old sneakers, once white but now to an earthy red color from the clay dirt found on most of the islands, and just ran. Down the beaches, through the shops, passed the glowing streetlights. All the way until he crossed the bridge that reached to the meadow. Where soft flowers swaying in night breezes greeted him and the crash of ocean waves created a soft lullaby around him.


	37. Quietude

**Quietude.**

"It seems so… quite in here." Lily said ending a long, long moment of silence.

Will smirked, "That's because the two of us are the only ones crazy enough to mine in here when there is a full force summer monsoon outside."

Lily smiled at this, the mines were actually relaxing without the loud PINGS of other miners ringing through them, and she was so SO close to her treasure she_ couldn't_ give up a day of work no matter what the weather said.

Will had to admit it was nice for a change, just being the two of them.


	38. Flower

**Flower.**

That little quirk of hers amused him. For some reason it was always flowers. Her chestnut hair flying as she ran toward him, handing him whatever delicate petal-laced flora was in season at the time. And he didn't trick himself into thinking he was the only recipient of these gifts, any passerby seemed to be worthy of one. And she would cradle them gently as she lifted one out of her seemingly bottomless bag to give it away. Some would think a flower a cheap gift, but he loved them more than a fresh cooked meal or a shining ore.


	39. Light

**Light.**

Will was pulled brutally out of sleep by one rude beam of sunlight that fell perfectly onto his left eye. He sat up, still groggy from… He wasn't in his boat. Elliot was slumped lazily over a chair, Denny was sprawled out backwards on his bed snoring, Will was halfway on Denny's couch with fishing net tangled around his feet and Vaughn sleeping peacefully on the floor beside him. His mouth tasted like something had crawled in it and died. That was it, he decided. The next time Denny invited him over for drinks he would conveniently have an appointment.


	40. Spring

**Spring.**

It was a secret. Their secret. They would get in trouble if they were caught there during work, and Lily took her job too seriously for that. But sometimes at night, if the day had been long or it just felt right, she would show up at his door bathing suit in hand and they would go. Sneaking through the long mine passages that dripped and echoed, with an old lantern in hand, until they reached the hot spring. It smelled like sulfur and minerals but it felt absolutely heavenly. And sleep always came quicker and sweeter to Will afterwards.


	41. Turmoil

**Turmoil.**

Will swore that never in his life had he seen so many ribbons, clothes, hair ties, jewelry and was that…? Yes it was her panties all in a hurricane mess that swirled with fury around Sabrina's room.

"Don't you think this is a bit… much?"

Sabrina's eyes grew wide, "I knew I should have asked Julia to help… this is my first date Will! Ever! It needs… it needs to be perfect!" She flopped down into a pile of what resembled skirts.

Will laughed leaning down and wiped a smudge of eyeliner off her flushed cheek, "It will be Sabrina."


End file.
